


Hard already?

by xx6m



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx6m/pseuds/xx6m
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Hard already?

“Wait,” Karl said, putting a hand to Sapnap’s mouth where he had leaned in to kiss him. He crawled off of Karl whom he had been straddling just seconds ago. “What’s wrong?” Sapnap asked, afraid he had done something wrong, and frankly, a little offended that Karl had rejected his kiss. “I love you, but I really have to finish editing,” Karl apologized, sitting himself up on his elbows.  
“Can’t it wait?” Sapnap pouted, continuing to explore Karl’s body with his hands. Karl’s gaze followed Sapnap’s hands and he thought about it for a few more moments before laying back down, much to Sapnap’s satisfaction. He felt guilty to be abandoning his responsibilities but he just couldn’t resist.  
Sapnap planted a kiss on Karl’s forehead before continuing, finally lifting his shirt. His chest was pale from so many weeks spent inside hiding away from the cold winter. He had also gotten a little pudgy as a result. Sapnap smiled endearingly but his eyes must’ve lingered a little too long because his thoughts were interrupted. “You’re staring...” Karl complained. Sapnap offered up an apologetic smile before continuing to remove his own shirt.  
He crawled back on top of Karl to continue down to his nipple where he knew he was most sensitive. He brought up one of his free hands to play with his opposite nipple before sucking, earning a whine from Karl. Sapnap could feel Karl’s erection growing underneath his own. He chuckled, “hard already?”  
“You are too!” He shot back in embarrassment. “Can you blame me?” Sapnap quipped. “Just get on with it,” Karl begged, blushing. Sapnap’s hand traveled downwards until he could palm at Karl through his pants. “Like that?” He grinned, earning a shy nod from Karl, who had already brought his hands up to cover his face. “Come on, I want to see you,” he complained, grabbing Karl by the wrist. He gave it a quick kiss for reassurance but Karl looked away.   
Sapnap continued to unbuckle Karl’s pants and he could feel his eyes shifting to and from Sapnap anxiously. Finally he pulled Karl’s underwear down, leaving him exposed. Sapnap looked up at Karl with a grin. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He questioned defensively. “Because you’re cute like this,” Sapnap replied, giving Karl no time to respond as he wrapped his hand around his shaft.   
Karl gasped in surprise as he licked the precum off of his dick before taking him in entirely. “Sapnap!” he exclaimed, pleasure washing over him. He began to bob his head along his dick, continuing at a fast pace. He was eager to elicit more naughty sounds from Karl. He gripped Sapnap’s hair in pleasure, but didn’t push down.   
He felt his dick twitch and knew he was close. He did his best to warn Sapnap, the pleasure choking him on his words. Sapnap pulled away, sweaty and eyes half lidded with his tongue lolled out, prepared for Karl’s completion. He felt his face heat up at the sight, moaning one last time before finally finishing onto Sapnap’s face.  
“Sorry.” Karl smiled bashfully, lifting Sapnap’s head off of his dick and to his level. “It’s no problem at all,” Sapnap admitted, and it was only then that he noticed that his erection was becoming painful. He whimpered, desperate for Karl to finish him off as well. He took the hint and reached his hand down Sapnap’s sweatpants nervously.  
He wasn’t as experienced as Sapnap, but he groaned and bucked his hips into Karl’s soft touch anyways. Karl began to move his hand along his dick, earning another moan from Sapnap. He grinned at the thought that he could make someone so desperate, especially someone as amazing as Sapnap.   
He continued to stroke his length and it wasn’t long before Sapnap came into his hand. After finishing he slumped against Karl in exhaustion. He had gotten himself totally worked up. Karl pat him on the back with his clean hand until Sapnap was ready to clean up.


End file.
